Neutrality
by PlumSauceXx
Summary: In the wake of the war and the revelation of the Prophecy, the Potters and the Longbottoms make a choice that changes the entire outcome of the war itself. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Neutrality**

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its Characters do not belong to me_

Prologue Part 1

James sat tired at his desk in the Aurors office. His face rested in his hands his mind trying to comprehend everything that had happened within the last twenty-four hours. Dumbledore hand contacted him and Lily to meet with him at his office at Hogwarts, along with Dumbledore both of the Longbottoms were there with their son that was the same age as his little Harry. The headmaster had imparted terrifying news to both budding families and James now feared for his son, his wife and himself.

The older wizard had foretold of a prophecy that stated either Harry or Neville would be the ones who would be able to vanquish the most feared wizard of this point in time. James sat back staring that the familiar ceiling, his heart heavy as he fiddled with the sleeve of the blood red robes that were standard Auror issue. Dumbledore said that one of Voldemort's followers had overheard the prophecy though he wasn't sure how much, and that he felt it was best for both the families to go into hiding. He had offered to hide them away in cottages nestled in small wizarding villages that he was willing to have protected under the Fidellius Charm.

James was close to agreeing but realized that while that would be a smart move his ancestry home held many more enchantments and protections than the fidellius and instead turned the wizard down and hid both his family and by extension he also agreed to host the Longbottoms as well. Both families were close seeing as Alice and Lily were best friends in Hogwarts and outside of it and were both godmothers of the others child. When he had revealed that part of the plan to them Albus had not looked too thrilled at the prospect but agreed. Seeing as the Potter Manor was unplottable and only those with Potter blood could grant anyone access.

He slowly stood from his chair at the desk that was his since shortly after he completed training two years ago and let out a sigh. He knew Frank and Alice were probably almost finished as well with packing the belongings and he didn't wish to keep them waiting. He pulled out his wand and tapped the box shrinking it down in size before pocketing it and making his way out of the office that was now half empty and closing the door with a resounding thud. He then made his way to the Head Auror's Office, hearing both Frank and Alice on the other side before making his way into the room.

The scarred face of Alastor Moody looked up from the conversation he was having with the two in front of him at the sound of James entrance, the normal severe expression on the Wizards face. "Potter," he said in his gruff voice, "all set then I take it."

James swallowed before grabbing his badge from inside the robe pocket and placing it on the desk in front of one of the most feared Aurors of their time, "Yes sir."

The man snatched the badge from the desk and looked him over then nodded, "Enjoy your time off, Merlin knows you all need it. I will see you back here after your leave is over. Unless of course circumstances occur. Remember this Potter, Longbottoms; Constant Vigilance. In these times it is the best way to stay alive."

James nodded not really trusting his voice at this point in time before him and his long-time friends made their way to the atrium entrance. They shortly arrived at the Designated Porkey Travel Area before he held out his hand, both Alice and Frank placing a finger on the ring that the Potter Lord wore before a swift tug and they landed in a Luxurious Foyer that was warm and inviting. James shared a strained smile with the couple, whom he knew shared his worries, "Welcome to Potter Manor, Lord and Lady Longbottom, though of course you've been here before." His smile turned somewhat sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

Frank clapped him on the shoulder, "Thank you James, for your hospitality especially since there is an even bigger mark on both of our families' heads at this time."

"Of course, Frank, you are dear friends, pretty much family and with everything we need to stick together and make sure both of our boys stay safe. I just hope we can all survive."

They made their way further into the mansion following the sounds of children laughing where they ended up in one of the many sitting rooms, Lily sat on the floor, her fire hair pulled up messily behind her head, her eyes shining happily as she spelled the blocks the two toddlers were playing with into different colors. Both children seemed to be giggling with delight as the tower they were building changed from an array of several different colors each time they placed another block.

Harry stood on his little tip toes swaying a bit as he held his balance placing the last block on top of the pyramid and it changed from a deep blue to a fiery orange before Lily swished her wand and an illusion of a dragon swept through the blocks toppling them down to the ground. Both children squealed with delight and began stacking the blocks again causing the parents that just made their way into the room to let out chuckles at the happiness of the two children. Harry who was still on his feet let out a squeal and turned around and came toddling as fast as his little legs could go over to his father squealing out happily, "Da, Da, Da!"

James quickly swooped him up and spun him around before landing a kiss on the top of his son's head. Meanwhile Neville stood shakily on his legs then wobbled his way over to his smiling parents, Alice picking her son up and cuddling him close, though not in the dramatic fashion of the man next to them. Lily then stood and made her way over to her husband where he could see the relief showing in her eyes and he pulled her to him with his free arm placing a gentle peck on her cheek.

Both children began squirming in their parent's arms and they gently put them town on the floor as both boys went back to the blocks and began stacking them once more. James then turned his focus to the woman next to him, "You okay Lils?"

Her eyes while holding happiness also held the shadows of worry that he knew they all were sharing, "As well as I can be, with everything."

Both couples made their way over to the sofas that lined the room, the table had been pushed away from the center to give the children a place to play. Once they all were settled Alice looked at the down at the two boys on the floor happily playing the fear evident in her eyes, "What are we going to do?" She then looked at the other two parents her hand clutching her husbands, "We can't possibly hide forever. There has to be something more."

Lily leaned against James her eyes reflecting similar emotions as the other woman, "I think we all know that Alice, but at this point what more can we do. Our children both have a huge target painted on them. We have to keep them safe."

The other woman nodded in agreement all of the adults lost themselves in thought. Their families were the most important thing to both of them. While they cared about the world they lived in and about what might happen to it, the two boys who played obliviously on the floor in front of them were of the upmost importance. They mattered above anything and both sets of parents knew if it came down to it. They would both lay their lives down for the two innocents before them. A loud sigh left James as he ran a hand through his untamable hair that his son unfortunately inherited his mind coming up with a conclusion that was absolutely mad but at the same time his families' lives were at stake. He was a desperate man and he had much to protect and he knew he would do anything to protect them, even if it went against his own principles.

Lily glanced over at her husband knowing his looks and knowing when he had some form of plan or scheme, "James?"

He looked down at her then at the two across from him, "This may be mad and I probably am for suggesting it. Though, we have too much to risk, too much at stake. I think we can all agree that our family is the most important. I know I am willing to do anything to guarantee the safety of my family. I know this idea is dangerous and probably foolhardy and brash, which Lils, I know I am all of those things." A ghost of a smile lit his wife's lips, "Though, we have too much to lose. I know that this war is scary and we have put ourselves in the brunt of it. Our families are now stuck in the middle of two powerful wizards.

Dumbledore is a great wizard and he has helped us several times but everyone has their faults. I know and I know that we all know while he is a great wizard he isn't completely tarnished. Right now, though, we have our sons to look out for. They both have a death sentence on them from some crockpot of a prophecy." He then paused for a minute his hand running once more through his hair another sigh leaving his lips, "I really am quite mad with this but we really don't have a choice. It is absolutely insane but it might work."

"What James, what do you propose, just say it any idea is better than nothing." Frank said leaning forward staring at the other man who was having a hard time saying what he had come to mind.

James gave a sheepish smile before frowning, "Its something that will go against our principles. We have been fighting for so long that it is what both of our families have known for so long. Though what I am proposing is taking ourselves out of the fight. As we have already stated we can't hide forever. The boys can't be locked away in a tower like some muggle fairy tail princess. Maybe if we can make an audience with him and swear ourselves not to him but maybe to neutrality he may let us and them live. If we were to pull our families into being neutral our children will no longer be a threat and it will render the prophecy void."

The other three adults stared at him as though he was insane though all of them wore contemplative looks. Alice looked thoughtful, "It may work if he would even let us seek audience with him, let alone finding a way to see audience with him."

Lily let out a sigh, "I may have a way as an in." James stiffened beside her a sneer crossing his face and she quickly pinched his arm causing a yelp to leave the man, "You may not like him James, but he might help."

"You know I want nothing to do with Snivellus, Lils!"

"James Charlus Potter!" The woman said fiercely while standing up, "I know there is bad blood between you two because of your immaturity, which I might add was mainly from your petty jealousy, but if you want this plan to possibly work he might be one of our only ways in! This all in itself is mad but at the same time it may work! I don't want to have to constantly fear for my son's life and our lives!" the woman than dissolved into tears her son having picked up the emotions began to cry as well. She quickly rushed over picking her child up shushing him and clinging to him at the same time.

James face fell before he stood up pulling his wife and son to him, "I'm sorry Lils, you're right. If he could help I will play nice."

Both Frank and Alice sat there watching the scene, Neville having climbed into his father's lap sniffling lightly at the red-heads outburst both of them whispering to each other before Alice cleared her throat, "While like you said James, this may go against our principles as a whole. We agree it is worth a chance of trying our son is the most important thing and if the Dark Lord will agree to this well, it is worth a chance of trying. I can't sit here and hide and do nothing but cower while the threat of my son's head is in the mix. We are willing to try even though this is insane in itself."

James nodded to them and pulled back from Lily who had calmed down but still gave the man a murderous look, he knew he was not completely out of the dog house but for now she was going to let bygones be bygones. Lily passed the now sleeping Harry to his father, "Could you put him in bed, I'll write to Severus, and see if he might work with us."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Neutrality**

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its Characters do not belong to me_

Prologue Part 2

A few days had passed and both families were on edge waiting to hear back from the owl Lily had sent out after they had discussed their plan. Both children had been hard to manage, both having felt the anxiousness, fear and mixture of other emotions leaking off their parents. Within the time frame Sirius had stopped by once, being the only one besides the two families with access to the manor, to see his Godson and best friend and brother in all but blood. James had of course disclosed their plans to his closest friend which had resulted in a spectacular row between the two men before Sirius calmed down and then actually broke down in tears from worry.

The man while not agreeing with the couple understood and forgave them. He like James and Lily wanted what was best for Harry having fallen in love with the boy when he first held him. After that he had pretty much moved into the manor stating that he was there to help if their hair brained plan blew up in their face. Though they all knew like everyone else there, that the worry lied mostly with the safety of the two most precious beings in the house.

Lily sat at the family dining room table the other adults minus Sirius who was at work sat at the table. Both children were down for a nap having finished their lunch and having an eventful morning, giving the parents a bit of peace to themselves for a couple hours. A small pop was heard and one of the Potter Family elves stood nervously in the room. Its big round eyes staring at it's mistress, "Mistress Potter, Mimi be having a letter for yous."

Lily smiled at the elf then took the thick envelope from its hand before waving her wand over it checking for any poisons or curses before she looked in shock at the seal. Instead of the Prince Seal as she had expected she realized she was instead looking at that of the Slytherin Line. Her face paled drastically, and the others looked at her in worry. The woman swallowed her hands shaking, "I-it's from the Dark Lord."

The other's stared at the woman all of them in shock. She then slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside with unstable hands. She quickly skimmed the letter, her eyes widening in surprise, "He's willing to meat with both Frank and James to discuss the letter I sent to Severus. From what this says he is willing to work out our differences but if there is any sign of this being a plan to ambush him he will gladly fortify our lives. He said he is only willing to be merciful once. If we are going to go through with this he says for James and Frank to meet Severus at the Leaky cauldron at ten tonight and he will escort you both to meet with him to discuss this further."

The day after that seemed to tick by slowly for both families. Both wives stayed close to their husbands, spending as much time with them as they could throughout the day knowing it could possibly be the last time they saw them if everything did not go according to plan. Soon though both children were snugly in their perspective beds and the women were clinging to the men in a tearful goodbye as both James and Frank wrapped themselves in dark cloaks, pulling the hoods to hide their identities. Both men pulled their wives into a hard embrace, Frank laying a tender kiss on Alice's head while James pulled Lily into a passionate kiss before they both pulled away. James pulled his hood back some and looked in the emeralds that were his wife's eyes giving her his signature grin, "We'll be back soon Lils we have to hope."

Both men then vanished into a burst of green flames finding themselves shortly after in the crowed pub. No one paid them any mind most drowning their sorrows in drink while others were engaged in their own groups. Both men looked around and James stiffened seeing the man that was his long-time rival in school standing against the wall, a tumbler in his hand. His black eyes were looking over the crowd with a bored expression on his face and James grabbed Franks arm pointing to where the man they were meeting was standing partially in the shadows.

Both men steeled themselves for whatever fate they were to face tonight. Both their hearts pumping with adrenaline knowing that this foolhardy plan could very well be leading them to their deaths. Both men made their way across the room stopping before the man whose eyes had latched onto them his face turning from one of bored disinterest to one of distaste. "Snape," James said curtly remembering his Wife's words of playing nice and knowing this man was his ticket to keeping his family safe.

"Potter," the man replied with a sneer, "Longbottom, follow me." He then set his empty glass onto the table next to him and led both them men out into the alley, "Though this greatly displeases me, I will need you both to hold onto my arms, so I can apparate you to our location."

James held back his revulsion at having to touch the man and swallowed his pride and grabbed the mans arm as Frank did the same on the other side. Snape gave no warning making the three of them disappear with a pop. Soon enough the appeared again in front of a gothic styled manor. Two masked death eaters stood on either side of the inner gate their lips being the only thing visible from the masks both with sneers as the three men entered the courtyard.

They continued to follow the man into the manor and through a few corridors before they stopped before an imposing mahogany door. Severus stopped before and rapped on the door before stepping back and it opened revealing a finely decorated office, "My Lord," the man said with a bow, "I bring you Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom."

A high cold voice responded, "Thank you Severus, Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom, please do come in from the missive Lady Potter sent through my potions master it seemed as though you have much to discuss with me and as you know I am a very busy man and am taking time from my schedule to meet with you."

Both men entered the room, lowering their hoods, the door closing with a soft click behind them. They slowly took in the man who lounged in the chair behind the desk. His aristocratic features would be considered handsome to most though his eyes were the color of blood. His expression was that of bored interest as he studied the men who both lowered their hoods, "Please take a seat gentleman. I promise to hear you out before making any decisions." A cold cruel smile crossed his face causing both men to shiver slightly, no matter how brave they were as they both took a seat on the lounge in front of the desk.

"Now, from Lady Potter's letter that Severus so kindly showed to me, she said you were wanting to seek neutrality. If I may be so bold to state, I am finding this very hard to comprehend," the man leaned forward still studying both men while resting his face against his fist, "After all, you have all shown much resistance in the battle field. It is hard to understand how two families who have opposed me so blatantly would suddenly decide to choose to switch to neutrality. Though it has indeed peaked my interest, hence why you are both here."

James swallowed but Frank was the one to speak up, "Yes, I could see why you would be surprised that we are suddenly deciding to place ourselves out of the war, after all given the history between us and your men it is shocking we would suddenly decide to waver in our stance. While I must say we are both noble in the cause that Dumbledore supports in his side of things we have things that are more at risk that are more valuable to us to protect. I will say this for myself and my wife and I know both James and Lily feel the same as we have discussed this at lengths what we must protect is more valuable to us then the outcome of this war."

"I see," the imposing man leaned back once again in his chair, staring at both men, "and what may I ask, is more valuable to you then this war and your very own values that you are fighting to protect? What has so much more value then the cause you both have been fighting so hard to support?"

James stared at the man across from him knowing if they can convince this man that his Harry could survive this, that his son would be out of the line of fire from this man, "Our sons," he said simply, "Our sons mean more to us than any of this. Our sons are the ones we must protect. We know they are in your sights and we know why they are and we are willing to sacrifice anything to protect them. That is why we are going against everything we have currently stood for because in the end it is our children that mean more to us than any of this."

They both saw the Dark Lord's eyes narrow as he stared at both men, "I see, so I am assuming and believe I am assuming correctly that you are speaking of the prophecy that one of my men overheard?"

James swallowed, "Yes sir, Dumbledore told us and we are offering a solution that will hopefully get us out of the war and protect our sons in the process."

"And how do you propose to nullify the prophecy?"

"If we were to take ourselves and by extension our families out of the war we would pose no threat and our children would pose no threat. I do not think either of us could join your cause, but we are willing to back out of the war in its entirety and willing to vow to keep ourselves and our families out of it and not to help either side."

The man before them let out a blood chilling laugh as he stared at both men a wide smile spread across his face, "Of course, I see, if your family was sworn not to participate, then neither of your sons will pose a threat so the prophecy could not reflect on either of them." Another cold laugh left the man, "I bet that meddling old fool was hoping you both would sacrifice yourselves and your sons for this cause, but I can respect what you offer me. You are both formidable and are both offering to rid me of my greatest threat. If you can swear to me unbreakable vows both yourselves and your families will be safe. Know this though, if they try to stand in my way I will not hesitate to shoot them down. I am merciful, but that mercy only goes so far."

Both men sagged in their chairs the relief evident on their faces and the both gladly raised their wands swearing on their families magic that they would not interfere in the war and their family would not take a side from this point on. After their meeting with the most feared wizard of their time both men left back home to their families to give their wives the news and to pass the news to Dumbledore that as from this point on they would be resigning for the Order of the Phoenix and working on keeping their families safe.


	3. Chapter 1

**Neutrality**

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling_

 _AN: There is a tiny bit of Italian in here mainly names of places. I used an online translator, so I apologize for any mistakes of the language. Any conversations that are in Italian will be in English because I do not wish to butcher the language in that capacity._

 **Chapter 1**

 _Nine and a Half years later_

Harry was excited, today they were leaving Italy to go back to England. Both his parents and his best friend's parents had told both him and Neville what had happened all those years ago and why they had fled England to distance themselves from the war. With the split decision to remove the possible children of a prophecy the what was considered the Dark Side won. A few years ago, Albus Dumbledore fell in a duel to the Dark Lord Voldemort leading to the end of the Wizarding War of Britain and a time of peace.

With both his and Neville's birthday coming up next week and the danger of them being pressured out of their Neutrality agreement both sets of parents agreed that it was now safe for them to return to England, so their children could attend their Alma Matter instead of going to Beuxbatons as was the other option they were considering. Harry smiled excitedly and decided to go find his best friend and brother in all but blood and went scampering out of his room and barreling down the hallway almost knocking over his younger sister, Lilac, in his rush to Neville's room.

Soon enough he was at the door and quickly barged in to wake his friend who loved to sleep in. He quickly jumped on the bed, "Neville! Time to get up it's moving day!" said other boy just rolled over and covered his head with his covers ignoring his exuberant friend hoping he would give up.

Harry though would not be deterred so easily his green eyes sparkled with mischief and his mouth turned up into a smirk as he quickly ripped the covers off of the sleeping boy, "None of that now Neville, its past nine we're leaving in two hours after all you need to get up!"

"Go way 'arry m'tired."

"No, you need to get up." And with that Harry pushed the other boy from the bed who was now currently glaring at him from the ground.

Neville sat up rubbing his sore arm from the position he landed in, "That hurt you prat, you didn't have to shove me off the bed."

"You weren't getting up, so I resorted to drastic measures." Harry sniffed pointing his nose in the air.

A dangerous glint entered the hazel eyes before Neville stood up and tackled Harry to the bed and proceeded to tickle him. Harry let out a shriek before pushing the other boy off, "I give! I give!"

Neville smirked and stood up, "Well since I'm up now I guess I will get ready. Before Mum and Da come in here and wonder why I'm not ready."

Harry stood then and saluted his friend, "I'll see you in the dining room then."

Whistling the black-haired boy happily made his way towards the dining room of the house he to this point grew up in. He was going to miss Italy he knew but hearing the tales of Hogwarts that melancholy was drowned out with his excitement of attending the school that his parents and honorary Aunt and Uncle attended. He also knew his parents missed England dearly and he couldn't wait to see the country he was born in. Pushing thoughts from his mind he happily entered the dining room where both the Potters and Longbottoms sat and his little sister was prattling away to their mother.

He took a seat next to his father and piled his plate with food and happily began to eat his breakfast. His mother smiled happily at him and his father ruffled his hair, "Excited for today Harry?"

Harry swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled up at his dad, "Yes I can't wait!"

"That's good to hear son. You're Uncle Padfoot is going to be meeting us at the porkey spot and I know he is excited to see you both."

Harry's eyes lit up more at the news of seeing his Godfather. He always made yearly trips to see them and regaled them with tales of the mischief he caused in his chaotic wake. He couldn't wait to see the man again who was his favorite uncle, well besides his Uncle Frank of course. Lily looked back up from her meal as Neville entered the room, "Goodmorning Neville."

Neville said his greetings before sitting next to his mother while planting a kiss on her cheek. Lily then spoke again, "Everyone is packed already correct? We are taking one last trip though Valle Dell'Incantesimo before we take our porkey. There are a couple things I wanted to stock up on before we left that will be harder to come by once we are back in England."

Said children nodded their conformations and hurriedly finished breakfast. Shortly after that both families used the floo to make their way to the main magical village and shopping district in Italy. After stepping through Harry hurriedly waited for the rest of the family in the floo chamber of the Costruzione Di Trasporti. Soon enough the rest of his extended family made their way out of the floo. He smiled happily as Lilac clutched at his hand the little five-year-old happily holding onto her big brother's hand.

They made their way into the sprawling village that expanded throughout the entire valley. The picturesque town looking as though it was stuck in time from the days of the Ancient Romans. The hints of the influence of the Greeks heavily laid upon the town as beautiful marble buildings made up neat rows along the stone pathways. Soon enough they stopped in front of the Apothecary which Harry knew to be the main stop his mother was wanting to make, due to her being both a Charms and Potions Mistress which in turn made her into one formidable healer. Smiling happily, she lead her family into the building where shelves of all kinds of potions ingredients and potions lined the walls and floors.

A thin man with receding dark hair stood at the counter flipping through a catalogue but looked up at the sound of the bell a smile lighting his face at the sight of one of his favorite customers, "Buongiorno, Signora Potter, how may I be of assistance today."

"Buongiorno, Signore Luppi, I'm just stocking up on some ingredients, we are returning to England today and some items are harder to find there than they are here."

"Ahh I see well I wish you safe travels. If you want I do have the owl order services which may help you with the rarer items, you may want."

A smile lit the woman's face at that and she quickly picked up the things she needed as well as said catalogue when she made said purchases. After they made their way out of the store, a shrunken parcel being placed in his mother's pocket they made their way into several other shops for one last trip before they would be in their new home. The children were happily sucking on sweets as they made their way back to Costruzione Di Trasporti to catch their porkey.

Soon enough they made it back into the large building, a Goblin greeted them at the Porkey office desk before passing his father a long rope with instructions on the activation password. They then made their way into the porkey departure chamber waiting their turn as one group that was standing before them was whisked away. Soon enough they made their way into the clearing and each of them grabbed hold, "Make sure to hold tight everyone." Alice said with a smile.

Once it was sure everyone had a tight hold James spoke the password and the family was whisked away. Harry clutched tightly to the rope closing his eyes as they spun through magic herself in what seemed like hours, though it was only a few minutes. As the spinning began to slow he braced himself as it came to a stop. He slowly opened his eyes once the dizziness subsided. A cheerful voice called out and he turned seeing his Uncle Padfoot waiting with a stern older woman who was dressed in an emerald green robe with a stuffed vulture hat, who he knew was Neville's Grandmother.

James took the lead greeting his best friend while Frank greeted his scowling mother, "I'm shocked to see you back here." The woman said with a sneer.

Frank looked at the glaring woman not the least bit perturbed, "Come now mother is that any way to greet your family."

"You know very well how I feel Franklin, though as you stated this is nor the time or place. I just wanted to see a glimpse of the cowards to make sure what I heard was indeed true or not."

"Now Augusta," Alice started.

The Longbottom matriarch turned her sour look towards the woman standing next to her son, "It is Madam to you. I am just coming here to inform you that I have left Longbottom Manor, and everything entitled to it. I have decided to take a retirement to the states and I do not wish to have anymore impromptu visits from you. With that said, Good Day Lord and Lady Longbottom, Lord and Lady Potter, Lord Black."

The severe woman left the others staring in her wake. A frown marred Lily's face as she looked at her best friend and her family, "Alice, Frank."

The Longbottom Lord held up his hand, "Don't worry about it Lily, all of us know she did not approve of our decisions even though it was for the safety of our families. Honestly, I'm just more surprised that she told us she was leaving at all. As you know things have been for a while strained between us and with that there is nothing that can be done. She would rather us to have died then to step down but well let bygones be bygones."

Sirius took that time to interrupt, "So Prongs, home at last and same with my favorite niece and nephew." The boisterous man happily swept the youngest potter in his arms twirling her around as giggles escaped her before setting her down again and pulling Harry into a tight embrace.

"Come on," James said while taking the lead once again, "Let's head home and get settled."

"Of course," Alice smiled happily, "We will see you in the morning. Though I will say it will be odd not sharing a home after all these years."

"Well you are always welcome any time, you should know that Alice."

"Of course, Lily the same applies to you all. We will see you in the morning have a pleasant evening."

With that both groups of people vanished with a crack both arriving at their perspective homes, for the first time in years.


End file.
